


Better Late Than Never

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Kind of a pretend relationship but not really, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision and Wanda were both models who have been doing photoshoots together for years.Vision has been drawn to her since the beginning, but he never dared to make a move.It turns out all he needed was a little push.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 28: Fashion and Models AU

“Alright, everybody. Take a break and be back in ten,” Tony said, lowering his camera.

Vision turned to leave the set but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Not you, Vision.”

Vision stood still and waited for the scolding he knew was about to come.

“Care to tell me what the hell is going on?” Tony asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

“I am not certain-” Vision started but was interrupted before he could even try to think of an excuse.

“Don’t lie to me, Vision,” Tony warned, creasing his brows. “You’ve been distracted all day, tense like it’s your first damn shoot. There’s barely any photos from this session I can use!”

Vision blanched at his words but knew Tony was telling the truth.

“I... I apologize. You’re right...”

The expression on Tony's face softened.

“I don’t need your apologies, Vision. I need you to relax. Is it Wanda?” he asked gently and Vision blushed at how obvious it was.

The color of his cheeks was answer enough.

“I don’t get it. Why now? You’ve worked together countless times before. The directors often pair you together because there’s great chemistry between you and the end product looks amazing, so what’s different this time?” Tony demanded.

Vision paused to think about his answer.

He was a professional model, he shouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of his performance, and yet, this time he found them difficult to control.

He had been attracted to Wanda since the first photoshoot they did together, but he had always managed to get past that attraction.

Do exactly what was expected for him...

Pose exactly as he was instructed...

And look at her exactly as the photographers demanded...

But now... now he couldn’t.

He supposed his reaction to her current attire was somewhat silly. He had seen her in much more revealing outfits in the three years since their first photoshoot but had managed to keep his cool. He never would have thought that it would be the sight of Wanda in a wedding dress that would end up incapacitating him for his duties.

“I promise I will get over it by the time this break is over. It’s just... I don’t know how to explain it, Tony. I have to pretend to be completely in love with her in these pictures, but every part of me is trying to hold back,” he finally replied.

“Because you already _are_ hopelessly in love with her and you’re scared you will do too good of a job and she’ll realize it?” Tony asked, a corner of his mouth lifting up slightly.

Vision let his gaze fall to the floor.

“Yes... And when she looks at me like that, like I am truly the man she imagines walking down the aisle with, it makes me lose all my focus... I really am sorry Tony, I will do my best to relax and control my emotional response.”

The set was slowly starting to fill with people again and Vision looked at Tony, wondering if he should go back to his position.

“I know you will,” Tony said, leaning closer to whisper the next part. “I want you to act _exactly_ as you would if this were real. I want you to look at her like she truly agreed to spend the rest of her life with you. If she becomes aware of your feelings, you can always fall back on the good old 'I'm just a talented actor', but, you never know, she might just feel the same,” he instructed with a wink before walking back towards his camera and leaving Vision completely flabbergasted.

“You alright, Vizh?” Wanda asked once she returned to the set and noticed his expression.

“Yes! Yes... I’m sorry we have to redo almost all the pictures. I haven’t been feeling like myself today, but I promise I will do better now.”

“That’s ok, I do like this dress and hairstyle,” Wanda chuckled, “but there are also seven more dresses to do, including my personal favorite, so I hope it will go just a tiny bit faster this time.”

“Plus,” she added with a wink once she got back into her position, “I can’t wait to see what other suits they put you in.”

* * *

“That’s more like it!” Tony exclaimed, clapping them both on their shoulders. “This is exactly what I needed, I’m glad you got over whatever was holding you back, Vision.”

Vision fought the instinct to sigh.

Tony might have gotten what he wanted, but Vision wasn’t certain at what cost.

It had felt so _good_ to pretend that she loved him back, that the soft glances and seductive smiles she gave him were real...

How could his heart handle going back to the way things were?

“Hey, why the long face,” Tony asked gently once Vision had changed into his own clothes. “This was an excellent shoot. It will do wonders for both of your careers.”

Vision supposed that was true, but he couldn’t really get excited by the notion.

He looked at the man who had become one of his best friends during his years in the industry.

He sighed.

If there was anyone he could talk to about this, it was Tony.

“It hurts, Tony. Because today felt like one of those dreams you never want to wake up from. I got to experience something I will never truly have and...”

Tony groaned, throwing his head backwards in exasperation.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, ok? You can be so damn clueless sometimes...” he stated, shaking his head. “It’s perfectly clear to everyone but you, apparently, that this is _not_ one-sided.”

“It... It’s not?” Vision asked, almost stunned into silence.

“No, and I will not spend another day watching you two pinning for each other. You are going to tell her right now,” Tony said, crossing his arms.

“But...”

“No buts. She should be done changing right about now, so you’re either going to the dressing room yourself or I’m dragging you there,” he stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Vision started walking towards the dressing room simply to get away, thinking about Tony’s words during the short walk it took him to get there.

Was it possible that he was telling the truth? And if it was, did he have the courage to do something about it?

He reached the dressing room door and took a deep breath, raising his fist to knock, when he suddenly heard Wanda’s muffled voice.

_What more can I do, Nat? I’ve been giving him the 'fuck-me-eyes' the whole damn day..._

Vision blushed at the words he had overheard, quickly knocking to alert Wanda of his presence.

She opened the door, phone in hand, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Speak of the devil... I’ll call you back,” she whispered into the phone, before ending the call and giving him a shy smile.

Vision felt his heart stop at both the smile and the fact that she inadvertently confirmed she had been talking about him.

“Vision! What a coincidence! I actually wanted to talk to you too, but you go first,” she said, craning her neck slightly to be able to look up at him.

Vision exhaled quickly, willing his hands not to sweat as he gathered his courage.

It was now or never.

“Would you perhaps like to discuss those matters over dinner? With me?” he asked quickly.

“Oh!” Wanda exclaimed, grinning suddenly. “It seems like you took the words right out of my mouth because I was going to finally ask you out on a date!”

Her expression suddenly turned uncertain.

“That is, if you meant it as a date, if not, please ignore what I just said,” she added quickly.

Vision took her hands in his and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“That is exactly how I meant it,” he answered with a chuckle and shook his head. “I’m sorry it took me so long to ask…”

“Hey, it took me thirty seconds longer,” Wanda laughed, shaking her head as well. “I just wasn’t sure you liked me like that. Especially when you seemed so uptight and nervous today.”

“Oh, I most definitely do. I have for a long time now, but I’ve never dared to make a move.”

Vision briefly wondered if he would have ever dared to ask her now if it hadn’t been for Tony, but he then remembered that she was going to ask him out tonight anyway. The notion made him grin.

“Well,” Wanda replied, looking up at him with shining eyes, “better late than never.”


End file.
